


Almost Like Home

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (Big Finish Audio), Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Rhodia (Class), Spoilers for Class Volume 4, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Class Volume 4 Big Finish audios (4.1 - Mock)“We’re home. I know it's not the real thing but look at it. It's still so beautiful.”In which Quill and Charlie talk about home after the events of 'Mock'.
Relationships: Andra'ath | Andrea Quill & Charlie Smith, Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Almost Like Home

> _ “We’re home. I know it's not the real thing but look at it. It's still so beautiful.”  _

* * *

One benefit of mass cheating was Quill only had to mark one paper - Charles had gotten most questions right on his own but she managed to dock several points for poor grammar and spelling, which cheered her up a little. The rest she based off her own personal liking of the students and a funny human invention of ‘predicted grades’. (If Tanya Adeola was the only one who got an A, it was a generous mix of both.) 

Despite all they had been through, Quill hardly expected a warm welcome when she got home. Their usual routine involved the Prince and his surprisingly polite boyfriend staying out of the way. (Occasionally Matteusz made her coffee. That had helped his mark a little.) 

She was surprised to find Matteusz nowhere to be seen when she returned - or at least not attached to Charles’ side. 

Charles, however, was sitting on the table, which he seemed to have turned into a craft centre. 

“I assume I’ll be stuck cleaning that mess.” 

He looked up. “Oh, it’s just you.” 

“If you’ve misplaced your human, it’s not my problem.” 

“Matteusz went out with the others. To celebrate the end of exams. I don’t quite understand why.” 

She scoffed. “Only humans could go and pat themselves on the back over an exam they were given the answers to.” 

“They were a little confused about that.” 

“What did you tell them?” 

“The basics,” he answered curtly. “I didn’t fully understand it myself. I’ll leave the explaining up to you.” 

In a strange way, she was almost convinced Charles was keeping her past secret for her own sake. Which was almost nice of him. 

“What are you doing anyway?” 

“Painting.” 

“Wonderfully helpful.” 

“Matteusz says art is meant to be therapeutic… whatever that means.” 

She rolled her eyes. “How insightful.” 

Charles didn’t reply, still focused on his little project. Curiosity got the best of her and Quill moved closer to look. She was expecting something sappy, a sunset or his boyfriend surrounded by a heart (humans were obsessed with those kinds of doodles: disgusting and scientifically wrong). But Charles had drawn something completely different. 

“Rhodia.” 

It was only half-painted but Quill would recognise her home planet anywhere. The curved reddish trees, the silver sparkling cities, the long cliffs and dual-sunset. It was a view she remembered from the Prince’s balcony, on the few occasions she had guarded him as he sat at the edge of it. At the time, she longed for nothing more than to push him off but now… it was a welcome sight. 

“Despite what you said, it will always seem like home,” Charles said, “I’m glad we got to see it one last time.” 

_ We,  _ well it was nice of him to finally include her. Rhodia had always been the only thing they had in common: an aching memory neither of them spoke of. 

“It wasn’t the real thing.” 

“It felt real, it smelt real.” He closed his eyes. “It’s better than my final memory of Rhodia.” 

The blood and shadow that had wormed itself in went unsaid. 

“Closure, how terribly human of you,” Quill drawled. 

“You miss it too,” he said, “that’s why you chose to confront the Cleaver there.” 

“Don’t tell me why I do things.” 

He didn’t apologise - he never said sorry for anything, even after finally being educated on the scale of the Rhodians injustice - but he dropped the subject and picked up his paintbrush again. 

Quill pulled up the seat next to him, watching as his drawing of Rhodia came to life. 

(She just hoped he would put the painting downstairs, she wasn’t going near his little love nest, orders or not.) 

Maybe if she asked with a little civilness, he would hang it in the kitchen. 

After all, Charles was right - even if she’d never admit it - Quill did miss her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I listen the Class audios and suddenly its 2016 again.  
> I adored the audios! I won't go into detain but they were everything I wanted. To see my full reaction check my twitter (@ellienerd14) or Tumblr (@bazwillendinflames) to see my posts or send me an ask or message. I'm very happy to talk about them. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
